The Messed up Files of Love and Hogwarts.
by Angelic Angel
Summary: The new chick, Ron, Hermione, Harry. whoa, i see some messed up love in the future of them!
1. Starting Off

                                    **Author's Note; **hey guys. I think I have a pretty good idea as to where I'm going to take this story to. Please give me constructive criticism only! If your going to criticize me, please give me an idea as to how I can fix it. Also, this is my first time trying to write a story, so I'm going to need a Beta reader, because I make a lot of mistakes and sometimes I have to read it five or six times and I still have tons of mistakes. If your interested, please email me at supermanfrenchy@hotmail.com . thank you so much!

                                                **Disclaimer;** I don't own anything except Alyssa Gold. Everything belongs to the wonderful JKRowling. If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing small stories, now would I ;-). 

                                                **_The Messed up files of love and Hogwarts._**

                                       ~*Chapter One; Starting Off.*~

Harry stepped off of Platform 9 and 3/4 , slowly looking around for Ron or Hermione and their families. He scanned the many people among the train station. He noticed Draco Malfoy standing by his goons, more than likely bragging over a student he had just tripped, or something of the matter. Neville Longbottom was still the same chubby little boy, with his toad, Trevor.  Nobody had really changed much, except for a bit of extra hair here, or a haircut here and there. Then, Harry saw a face he had never seen before. She had on muggle clothes, but Harry still thought she looked pretty. She has long brown hair that went down hair back, all of it was silky smooth as he could see. He didn't get a glimpse of her eyes, but he was sure they were beautiful too. She had on a light purple v-neck shirt, with a pair of muggle hip-hugger jeans. He was pondering whether or not to go and introduce him self, whenever Ron and Hermione walked over.

                        "Harry! We missed you so much!" His bushy haired, but nice, friend Hermione said hugging him. Harry noticed that Hermione was already dressed in most of her wizarding clothes, except her robe. _Typical of Hermione,_ Harry thought,_ to think ahead and wear what she already needed to change into in the first place._ Harry broke free from her and looked over to Ron. He was standing there staring at something. Harry turned and saw her. He noticed her as the girl he had been glancing at earlier.

                        "Hey.. Who's," Harry was cut off in his sentence by Ron.

                        "That is Alyssa Gold," Ron said admiring the girl from a distance.  Harry started staring too, but then he looked at Hermione, who was tapping her foot impatiently. She was giving them both a disapproving look. Harry turned away from the girl, but Ron stood staring.

                        "Hello?! Ron! We have to get on the train and get a good seat, you don't want to be stuck with a compartment next to the one Malfoy will be in, do you?" Hermione said, pressing at him to start moving.

                        "Oh, yeah. That's right," Ron started moving towards the back of the train. Not before he assured his mum that he had his lunch with him in his bag. "Bloody lunchmeat sandwiches," he mumbled to himself as they sat down.

                        "Ron… did you happen to do any of your homework this time?" Hermione asked Ron.

                        "Ehh…"

                        "Not even one assignment?" Harry added.

                        "Ehh.."

                        "RON!" Hermione yelled.   

                        "You guys are ganging up on me again! I can't take it!" Ron buried his head in his shirt.  Harry was about to say something when they were disturbed. Ron didn't notice that someone walked inside they're compartment.

                        "Hey. Can I sit in here? They're really is nowhere else to sit," A quiet voice said. Ron looked up. It was Alyssa Gold. Harry thought he was going to have a heart failure, right there. 

                        "Sure!" Ron said enthusiastically scooting over as far as he could to allow her room between him and Hermione. 

                        "Pathetic," Hermione mumbled to herself, not quite loud enough for anyone to hear beside herself.

                        "So, Alyssa, are you new?" Ron said turning to her.

                        "Yeah, I am. I'm from Australia, my parents moved here for my father to get a job in London," She said smiling at Ron. The rest of the conversation was drown out by both Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione were both blissfully occupied in their own thoughts until they both snapped into attention when they heard Ron's voice shouting.

                        "We're there guys! We're there," he bellowed even louder a second time. Harry moaned and quickly slipped on his robes as did Hermione. They took their time getting off the train. Noticing how Ron held open every door possible for Alyssa to get through. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Whenever they got into the castle, Alyssa gasped at how beautiful it was, as Hermione started off reeling facts to her. 

                        "Maybe someone will finally find all of those facts Hermione has bottled up inside her at least a little bit interesting," Ron mumbled to Harry as they both laughed quietly.

                        "Alyssa, they'll have to sort you, you know," Ron mentioned to her, trying to butt into Hermione's facts, now seeming to flow like never before. 

                        "Sort me?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

                        "Yeah," Hermione went on, explaining the entire sorting process to Alyssa as they walked up the steps to the Great Hall, of course Hermione mentioned that the ceiling was enchanted. The whole time they were walking, Ron was staring at Alyssa, although she didn't notice it. He was doing pretty good at keeping her from noticing until Neville's toad got away, and ran straight in front of Ron, and being as he wasn't paying any attention, he fell straight on his face. Almost everyone was laughing at Ron. Ron got up, his face redder than before.

                        "First day back, Weasley, and already an embarrassing moment to tell," came a drawling voice, also known as Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was a tall slender boy, with deep gray eyes and bleach blond hair. Draco spotted Alyssa, "Oh, who's new girlfriend is this?" he said as Alyssa flushed. 

                        "I'm nobody's girlfriend. I'm new," she said trying to hide her embarrassment.

                        "You know, with those bright red cheeks of yours, you'd probably fit right in with Weasley and his family," Draco said menacingly and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't mind him," Hermione said, "He's just a jerk who likes to torment the Gryffindors. It's in his blood, I guess."

                     "But, I'm not a Gryffindor. Yet," She said smiling as she walked up with the first years. She looked rather awkward, what, with a bunch of first years, and her being a fifth year. She stood out, to say the least. Ron had saved a seat, and he wouldn't listen to what anyone had to say about her not being a Gryffindor. After Dumbledore gave the start-of-term announcements, which seemed to go on forever, they started the sorting. Once Mcgonagall had finally called all the first years up, sorting them one by one,  she finally called Alyssa.

                        "Gold, Alyssa," she yelled to the room. Ron became quite, staring at the front of the room. 

"I hope she gets into Gryffindor. I hope she gets into Gryffindor," he said under his breath for what seemed like a billion and two times. 


	2. Interesting Findings

            **Author's Note:** Another cliffhanger in this one, sorry. I like cliffhangers. I still need a Beta reader. supermanfrenchy@hotmail.com . Until I get one, deal with the spelling errors and grammar errors that I miss. Your reviews were very helpful. Thank you apostrophe, and The Gimli Glomper

            **Disclaimer**: once again, I don't own anything except Alyssa and most of my idea's!

                                                            **_From the Messed up Files of Love and Hogwarts_**

                                                _Chapter Two; Interesting Findings_

                                                ~*~

Alyssa walked up to the chair where the Sorting Hat was stationed, her long legs slowly moving one in front of the other. She more than likely had to force them to move. You could tell she was nervous but amazingly, she didn't look it. She sat down, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

            "_Hmm,"_it whispered into her ear. _"You could do very well in Ravenclaw, you're very smart. You're also nice, which is a good trait in Hufflepuff's. I don't know though, I see a trace of cunning in you, might be Slytherin. But, they're also is a trait of friendship. Must be _RAVENCLAW,_"_ the hat shouted to the audience. All of the Ravenclaw's clapped loudly, some of the other houses clapped just to be nice. Harry looked over at Ron. Ron looked as if someone has just blown him a balloon and then he had sat on it. 

            "Don't worry, Ron. You can still talk to her," Hermione said sympathetically. Obviously, she was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working much.

~*~

After two weeks into the term, everything was back to relative normalcy. Ron still never did his homework, Hermione was still a study freak, and Harry was still stuck up in Quidditch.

"Hermione, can I borrow your Potions notes?" Ron asked hopefully.

            "No."

            "Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

            "No."

            "Herbology?"

            "No."

            "Any of them?"

            "No."

            "Come on, Hermione. I only need to copy a few of them," He said to her.

            "Ron, when will you learn that a few does not mean the whole thing, in any way, shape, or form?" She asked looking at him for an answer.

            "Oh, come on! Harry would give me his notes to copy!"

            "Do you really want to copy Harry's notes? No offence, Harry," she added.

"None taken," Harry said before going back to his homework.

"Hermione," Ron said impatiently.

            "Just lay off it, Ron. I'm not giving you any of my notes," she said and Ron sighed before he turned to Harry and got his notes. "Harry, isn't your first Quidditch match tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Ron wasn't paying attention though; all of his energy was in copying Harry's notes.

            "Yeah, why?" he asked her skeptically. Normally, Hermione hated Quidditch, and never asked about it, except for the day before it happened. Somehow, he was amazed at the fact that she remembered it was tomorrow.

            "Oh, just wondering. Who's it against?" she asked him.

            "Ravenclaw," he said simply. One simple statement and Ron almost dropped his book and scrolls. He jumped up.

            "Ravenclaw? Ravenclaw? I got to go, got to fix my hair, got to take a shower, bye," Ron said while he left. Harry and Hermione just stared at each other. Then they started to laugh at the stupidity of their friend.

            "Hey Hermione," Harry said to her, "I've got a favor to ask you," he added. 

            "Yes, what is it, Harry?"

            "Well, see, tomorrow I have a date. For one, you have to promise not to tell Ron," he said to her. Hermione thought it was odd that Harry had a date. And, for once, a spark of jealousy came up in her head. 

            "I won't Harry," she told him assuredly. 

            "Well, I have a date with Alyssa Gold. After the Quidditch match," he told Hermione.

            "Oh, where do you plan on taking her?" Hermione asked, really not wanting to know, though.

            "Just around the grounds a bit," he said simply.

            "How do you plan on keeping Ron from seeing you two, and being unexplainably mad?" she asked, again, not wanting to know for sure.

            "Well, I figured that's where you could help me," he said, staring at his friend seriously. "Please Hermione, this is the only thing I've ever asked you to do for me!"

            "Alright, Alright. But, you'll owe me,"    

            "I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll pay you back!" he said before going downstairs. He didn't even bother to tell her where he was going.

            Hermione sat all night trying to figure out how to keep Ron inside the castle on such a nice day. She had an idea right before it hit midnight, but she'd have to pull a lot of favors, and get it ready before the end of the Quidditch match. 

~*~

            "Come on, Ron. It's time to go the Quidditch match,' Hermione said, sneaking into the boys dormitory.

            "You're not supposed to sneak in here!" Ron said jumping up, covering his boxers as if Hermione had never seen boxers before. Of course, Hermione had heard this before, because she always snuck in to wake up Harry and Ron. After about a half hour wait, Ron came out looking like he took a fresh shower and everything.

            "Ron, we're going to be late," Hermione said impatiently.

            "I know, I know," he said rushing towards the portrait. They got to the Quidditch field about forty-five minutes late. Which was a good thing, because the first half an hour was boring, or so Hagrid informed them, whenever they took a seat beside him in the bleachers. 

            Finally the game was over, with Gryffindor the winner. Hermione knew her plan had to be put into action, even though she felt bad for Ron.

            "Come on Ron, we got to go meet Harry," She said grabbing a hold of his arm. Ron ran along with her until she stopped to look around for something.  

            "What are you looking for?" Ron asked her.

            "My parchment. I just had it, now I can' find it. Please go back and look for it, for me, Ron," she asked him. About five minutes later he came back holding her notes. She thanked him and as she was thanking him, someone came over to them.

            "Ronald. Can I talk to you for a second?" the sweet voice, also known as Cho Chang, asked Ron. Ron walked off with her, and Hermione went back upstairs, hoping that Cho would keep him occupied long enough for Harry to come back from wherever he was with Alyssa. 

            Harry came back with mud all over him. His glasses were broken, and he looked like he had a nasty red mark on his cheek, around his eye.

            "Harry… what happened?" Hermione asked him. 


End file.
